


"Circle" 2.2 Bioshock AU(Curtis/Jack、Johnny/TJ)

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015





	"Circle" 2.2 Bioshock AU(Curtis/Jack、Johnny/TJ)

2.2

 

Jack帶着Curtis走過這被裝潢得十分華麗的建築物，就跟他被迫離開上層前的光景差不多，但落地玻璃外的海㡳風景明顯擠擁了，在這十多年Gilboa發展得越來越繁華了。十分諷刺的是，這裡很多的建築地基都是他一直就在底層為上層的人用打造的，而他卻從未能見到她們最漂亮的一面。

想到這點Curtis本已經凶惡的表情變得更加難看，直至見到幾個市民驚恐的目光，他這才記起自己身上的警員制服，然後別過頭繼續跟着Jack走。

二人走進電梯並關上門。電梯內配合着剛才的室內設計，鋪着昂貴的紅色絲絨地毯，播着輕柔的音樂，還設置着可飽覽Gilboa海景的落地玻璃，豪華的設計令Curtis回想起底層電梯內的腥臭和鐵銹，他不禁冷笑了一聲。

"很懷念這一切吧。"Jack靠着落地玻璃，翹起嘴角看着Curtis。

“你帶我到那裡去？”沒打算跟Jack閒話家常，Curtis現在仍對Jack充滿戒心。

“去見個人。要去管理塔得先去找他幫忙，我們不能從一般的入口進去，只有他知道另一個入口。”

“這裡也會有人肯跟你對抗你父親嗎。”

“談不上幫，他可不是我朋友，Gilboa沒有朋友只有利益，Mr.Everett。”Jack收起笑容，然後二人都沒再說話。

電梯響起鈴聲並打開了門，Curtis環顧着四周，這樓層比剛才的熱鬧，而且很多都帶着奇怪的動物面具，似乎是玩樂的地方。他跟着Jack在人群走過，門衛看看Jack然後黙允他們進入類似夜店的地方。

“你有沒有嘗試過逃離底層，或者是Gilboa？"Jack突然問。

想過不知多少遍了。誰會願意在下層被勞役，讓上層的人過着糜爛的生活。但每當Johnny每一次闖禍，失去家人的恐懼再度浮現，他就把起義的念頭收到腦海深處，跟其他下層的人一樣苟且偷生。

Curtis當然沒有把這些事告訴Jack，只是轉過頭留意着其他人。Jack也似是料到這樣的反應，自己繼續說下去。

“要是有機會的話我也想離開這裡到地面去。曾經有朋友跟我說過這裡有的照片全都比不上親身看過的景色，甚麼真正的星空，真正的藍天白雲⋯”

並非每個人都像Curtis那樣幸運在地面生活過，很多年輕人也跟Johnny一樣，在這裡出生，從未離開過水底，而Jack看起來也只有二十多歲，對外面的世界有着憧憬也不奇怪。

“我還以為Gilboa沒有朋友呢。”Curtis反駁着，但語氣明顯放軟了。二人走過一扇又一扇的門，室內的燈光也越來越昏暗，最終Jack在一扇門前停下來。

“對，因為他本來不是Gilboa的人。"Jack轉身對着Curtis笑說，然後敲門讓門內的門衛打開門。

房內的光景令Curtis感到一陣噁心。房中央的床上坐着一名中年男人，他裸露着的雙腿間跪着一名裸體的年輕男孩，腦袋被男人按着前後擺動，發出可怕的水聲，另一個穿着較整齊的男人則在一旁不斷鞭打着那可憐的孩子。男人身後還躺着另一個同樣全裸的男孩，背上滿是鞭子的痕跡。Curtis把視線轉向Jack，對方只是一副司空見慣的模樣。

“大聲一點！"鞭子每揮動一次，那男孩就發出更可憐的嗚咽。

“Uncle William。"在Curtis快忍不住衝上前阻止時，Jack卻開口了。

“噢，你終於來了麼？你們繼續。"William停下手上的鞭子，抹去額上的汗。

“那個是誰？”他指指Curtis。

“朋友。"Jack回答。William走近Curtis，Curtis也沒迴避，毫不保留的表現出他對William的厭惡。

“我喜歡這雙眼。虛偽的正義感，不是很適合挖出來當我的收藏品嗎？”

企圖用言語刺激着Curtis，但Curtis始終沒有出手。

“我記得我們有協議。"Jack的說話打破了僵局，令William重新把注意力放到Jack身上。

“我當然記得了，親愛的Jack。”William對門衛示意。門衛走到床邊把跪在地上的男孩拋到床上，暴力的入侵着那副身軀。

“好好疼愛他。”William聽見那淒厲的叫聲高興的說，然後走到Jack和Curtis面前。Curtis盡量忽視床上的慘況，把專注力放到對話上。

“我隨時可以開始，但這傢伙要在這旁觀麼。”

“當然不，你先在外面去吧。"Jack對Curtis說。

“甚麼？”Curtis不敢想像Jack接下來要跟這個變態要進行甚麼交易，Jack一點都不可信，但他可不想為了救Johnny而欠下Jack任何東西，他用眼神抗議着。

“看來他一點都不想離開呢，要不就讓他看看學習一下吧。"William嘲笑着。

“他是我舅父，我不會有危險。”意會到Curtis的擔憂，Jack再次勸告。

這樣的安撫起不了任何作用，Curtis看看William再看看Jack，最終還是氣憤的走了出去。Jack看着那生氣的背影，不自覺地微笑起來，然後回頭看着William。

“我們開始吧。”

Curtis不知道該在門外聽着房內動靜還是裝作甚麼都沒發生過的坐在一旁等待，可幸的是他未有聽見Jack的慘烈的叫聲。在他想着要不要打開門看看的時候，Jack打開門。

“久等了。”

Jack小心的從門縫走出來關上門，Curtis無暇顧及房內的情況，因為他光是看見Jack的模樣就已經忙着被自己良心譴責着。原本梳理整齊的頭髮被弄亂並隨手的梳在一邊，領口打開露出鎖骨，紅領帶也被脫下綁了在手上。

“手怎麼了？"

Curtis看着紅領帶正被更深色的液體沾濕。

“一點小傷。我們快走吧。"

對方只是輕描淡寫的說着，並催促着Curtis。

他們走過無人的通道走到潛水球的碼頭，一路上二人都保持沈默，直至二人坐上潛水球。

聽見下潛時的水聲，Jack看着玻璃外的深海景觀並確認好軌道正確後坐到一旁整理好儀容，拿出剛才在路上順走同樣是深紅色的交叉領結，馴熟的用章釘好。留意到Curtis的注視，他朝Curtis笑了笑，就像甚麼都沒發生過似的。

“你剛才在裡面做了甚麼？"Curtis在路上斟酌一番後，還是決定問出口，眼神帶點尷尬的望着Jack。

“沒有你需要在意的，手也只是不小心被玻璃杯割傷而已。"答案刻意避過最重點的部分，令Curtis心情更困擾了，但Jack似乎很享受看見那副自責的模樣。

“這個給你。”兩瓶紅色液體放到Curtis面前，未經Abel中和的Cain。

“剛才William對我大概形容過，我們那目的地的慘況。那裡滿是Cain中毒者，說不定剛上岸你就馬上要用了，現在先打一支吧。”Jack拿出針筒準備為Curtis注射。

“就跟你說過只有Cain的話，還未到目的地我就已經瘋了。”他距絕Jack的建議，他可沒信心在沒有Abel的情況下攝取這個份量的Cain。

“你都走到這裡了，給點信心吧。"Jack笑着說，並把針筒的空氣擠出。

“給你嗎？”Curtis諷刺的笑。自從不明不白的被關在牢獄多年後，相信一個陌生人對Curtis來說是個難題，何況對方是仇人的兒子，如果不是為了  
Johnny他也不會跟Jack走到這裡。

Jack搖搖頭說。“給你自己。”

“Curtis，你是特別的。”

他沒忘記，這是父親經常掛在嘴邊的說話。但這句話由Jack說出令他感到點錯愕，而且這是Jack首次用名字來稱呼他。再沒有故弄玄虛的笑容，Jack認真的凝視着他的雙眼，他甚至感到對方的表情帶有一份虔誠。自上次的吻以來，二人從未這麼接近過，Jack呼出的氣息撲上他的臉。香煙、紅酒，再混合一點汗和血腥，是Jack獨特的氣味，他漸覺得Jack身上有種微妙的吸引力，令自己不知不覺想要說服自己去相信Jack，即使對方明顯有着別的目的。

“⋯⋯你的父親，Gilliam是這麼說的。”Jack回復笑容，退後讓剛才尷尬的氣氛消散。Curtis整理好心情後，捲起衣袖並向Jack伸出左手。

“來吧，趁我還未改變主意。”他沒信心自己會不會對Cain上癮，但只用手槍跟Cain中毒者當對手，這方案更不可行。

“可能會有點痛。"Jack半開玩笑的說，輕輕抓着Curtis的手，用姆指在手腕上輕按着，然後把針刺進血管。

 

－－

備註（順道提醒我自己

Cain ： 短暫改變基因，給予某種超能力，容易上癮及出現幻覺導致發狂等副作用。

Abel ： 只有治療用途，可中和Cain的副作用。

對應Bioshock的Adam和Eve。


End file.
